Ice and Snow will Break Bones
by icepops25
Summary: Anna wakes up and finds out that Krisoff never came home from ice harvesting and find him stuck in the mountains cold, dying, and mangled.


"Come home soon, please."

Anna holds her arms around Kristoff's shoulders. He hooks Sven onto the front of the sled. The reindeer putting his nose into Kristoff's bag, looking for carrots.

"Anna, don't worry," Kristoff says, "I always come back. Like your sister says, 'The cold never bothered me anyway'."

He gives a slight kiss on Anna's forehead before leaving the stables towards the mountains. The sled bumping with each log and stone, Sven pulling fast until him and the ice harvester are out of sight.

Anna hates this time of day. She hates Kristoff working and is always scared of his safety. But he knows what he's doing. The young princess has even visited him before when he was at work. Kristoff always comes back home to the castle without a scratch on him, safe and sound.

Anna heads back inside the castle, the cold winter air piercing through her clothes. Ever since the great thaw, both Anna and Kristoff have been scared for eachother's safety. The princess walks into the room of large murals and paintings. She always loved to pretend that the people in the paintings could talk to her. But now she sees her little snowman friend looking up at Joan of Arc. Softly mumbling to the picture. Anna always plays with Olaf when Kristoff is away. Elsa is always tries to join too when she isn't working. Now it's time to just have fun and wait for her love to come back home.

The morning sunlight pours in through the window, down onto Princess Anna's face. Her hair in big knotted messes, blankets laying every which way (Anna always moves in her sleep). She opens her eyes and clutches onto kristoff's hat that he wore when they first met. But something is missing. She doesn't remember seeing Kristoff coming back home last night. Even if he comes home while Anna is sleeping, he still wakes her up and kisses her goodnight.

She stands up and puts on her dark green and tan street clothes, braiding her hair into her usual style. Kristoff should've been back a long time ago.

"Elsa!," Anna yells when she sees her sister consulting with their aunt, Queen of Corona, "Have you seen Kristoff? He hasn't come back home."

Elsa excuses herself from the conversation and faces Anna, "Kristoff has been late from work before, Anna. Everything will be all right. Now I have business to attend too, go away Anna."

Elsa goes back to her conversation. Anna grabs the skirt of her dress and rushes outside towards the stables. Just like she thought, Sven wasn't there. And she sees that some of the ice harvesters walking around in the outside stores.

"Where's Kristoff?!" Anna asks urgently.

"Well he was staying a little late finishing up, told us to just head back home," one of them said, "Did he not come back?"

Suddenly Sven is seen running down the road. But Kristoff nor the sled is nowhere to be seen. The old reindeer looks frightened, and that's when Anna realizes that she needs to leave her home once again to venture out to the wilderness. Kristoff is in danger. Anna gets on Sven's back and orders the men to come help her find Kristoff. They don't hesitate to follow.

"No. No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening," Kristoff says to himself. There was a giant avalanche right when the rest of the ice harvesters left work for the night. He didn't know where to go. Kristoff tried to get to safety but fell into a small crevice, ice and snow crumbling on top of him. Blacking him out for most of the night. He lays upright in the hole, his arms up above the ground but still submerged in cold snow. It's too hard to break through but there is one small hole right above him. Just enough for him to get air and see what time of day it is. His fingertips are turning purple. Sven left hours and hours ago. Somebody must be coming by now. Anyone.

Kristoff starts to shiver violently and he knows what this means. He's getting frostbite and it's coming fast. His heart rate is dropping, the avalanche fell on top of him at least eight hours ago. There's not a lot of time left for him. And he can't help but wonder if this is what Anna felt like when slowly turning into ice. So he stays strong, for her. Kristoff doesn't want to die, he can barely feel his limbs but knows that his right leg is squashed underneath a boulder. He knows it's broken. But still nobody heard him screaming for help.

"KRISTOFF!," a female voice is heard in the distance. Hooves smash on clumps of ice and snow.

Anna jumps down off the reindeer and crawls her way to the small hole in the ice, careful not to smash more onto Kristoff. When she looks down she can see his face turned a pale purple, his lips are blue. He can barely open his eyes which are dry and tired. His hair is wet from the snow and clinging to his forehead.

"Anna, i-i'm so sorry," he whimpers.

Tears drip down from Anna's eyes, "We're going to get you free Kristoff, don't worry."

The ice harvesters start picking at the ice, staying clear from Kristoff's head and shoulders. Every minute that goes by, the happy and brave mountain man looks more and more dried out. More dead. Once most of his top half is uncovered, Anna holds onto his hands and drapes warm blankets around his ice cold face. She gives him some hot tea, which Kristoff ends up choking on, leaving Anna to apologize and cry more. Kristoff has never been in so much danger before. And Anna knows how cold ice can feel.

Anna's never seen him like this before. Kristoff is strong and grounded. Now, he's in so much trouble. Kristoff holds the blanket around him tightly. Anna won't let go of him. Not until she knows he's safe. Kristoff's chest is uncovered by the layers of snow, but his lower half of his body is cramped into the crevice. Ice harvesters carefully saw and cut into the crevice, keeping sight on not cutting into their friend.

"If I don't m-make it out alive, p-r-ro-mise me you'll move on," Kristoff coughs out.

"No, don't say that," Anna sobs and holds Kristoff in a tight hug, "I love you."

After a long period of terror and distress, they manage to pull out Kristoff from the icy trap. Anna sets a warm bed out on the sled and the harvesters lay the blonde down. The forest is quiet except for the blood curdling screams Kristoff lets out. Something is wrong.

Anna rushes to Kristoff's side and looks down at his leg. Blood stains his pants and bones pierce through his skin. The only reason Kristoff couldn't feel it for so long was because of the ice around him and being in such a still state for so long.

He squeezes Anna's hand, while she covers him with a heavy fur blanket, staying clear of his leg.

"What are we going to do?" Anna frantically asks the men around her.

An old middle-aged man scratches his head, "I've seen this before. My brother was in a very similar situation…. We had to amputate."

"No!," Kristoff screams and starts to hyperventilate. Anna pulls the hair out of his face and tries to make him drink more tea, he's still ice cold.

"Can't we do anything else?! I want to go back to the castle first and speak with actual doctors." Anna demands. Sven overhears and starts pulling the sled back down the mountain to the castle. The trail is bumpy and each rock causes the sled to jerk violently. Kristoff warms up a little underneath the blanket but now he's screaming in pain. Anna tries to bandage him as much as possible to try and slow down the bleeding. It seems like years until they get close to the kingdom.

Elsa is at the edge of the forest with a troop of soldiers behind her.

"Anna! What happened? Where were you?!"

Sven doesn't stop and runs past, through the castle gates and to the front doors. Elsa and the soldiers notice the crying Anna holding Kristoff close. They see his mangled leg lifeless on the blankets.

"Take Kristoff up into the examination room!," Elsa demands. A small blizzard hovers over the castle. The queen still hasn't mastered controlling her powers yet.

The soldiers carry him into the castle, trying not to hurt him even more.

Anna still sits on the sled, holding her boyfriend's hat close to her.

"Anna, what happened?" Elsa asks, hugging her arms around her sister. Snow pounding harder on them. Conceal, don't feel she thinks.

"Kristoff," Anna cries out, "He was caught in an avalanche. He could be dying!"

Elsa orders for the best doctors to come into the two sisters run down the halls and through the medical room. It's huge inside in case of an epidemic to occur. There's many beds but only one is in use.

Anna stands beside Kristoff, doctors and nurses rushing around the the cabinets. Kristoff lays in bed with heated pillows and blankets. He's not as cold as before.

"What are you going to do with him?" Elsa asks violently, "Don't hurt him."

The lead doctor picks up a saw off the table and uncovers the blanket around Kristoff's injured leg.

"We'll have to cut it off. I'm sorry your highness but it's the only way to stop infection. Plus his leg is too far gone to work again."

Anna and Kristoff beg for the doctors to not do anything, but the nurses restrain him down on the bed. One of the nurses drip chloroform onto a rag and pushes it on Kristoff's mouth. Anna orders them to stop but Kristoff is already fallen asleep.

"There has to be another way! Please!," Anna shouts, at the doctor. The floor starts to cover itself in ice. Elsa sits on another bed and puts her head in her hands.

"Anna, it's the only way."

"But people have died getting amputations!"

"He will die if he doesn't get the surgery!" Elsa cries out, ice spikes coming out of the walls and ceilings."

Anna falls to her knees and sobs on the cold floor. She can't live without him. She wishes it was her instead on that bed. Elsa sits on the floor next to her sister and holds her tight.

"Don't worry it'll be all right. Think of happy thoughts. Snowmen, dancing, chocolate."

The doctor picks up the blade and starts cutting into the skin. Kristoff wiggling but doesn't seem to be in too much pain. Blood splatters onto the blankets. Anna and Elsa cringe at the sound of tissue being sliced apart.

"Just let this be over," Anna thinks to herself, "Somebody help us."

Kristoff wakes up while the doctor finishes up sewing his flesh. Anna and Elsa sat through the whole thing together, making sure that he was still breathing.

When Kristoff opens his eyes he realizes where he was and sits up on the bed. A sharp pain courses through the right side of his body. When he looks down he sees the blood stained blankets mangled around his leg, cut off right above the knee.

Anna rushes to his side, "Are you allright?!"

Kristoff lies back down on the bed, grabbing Anna's hand.

"Anna… I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't come home sooner. I'm sorry I was working for too long. I'm sorry I made you stressed. God, i'm such an idiot!"

He grabs onto Anna, tears streaming down his face. Anna pushes him away, a smile on her face.

"What? Why are you happy at a time like this? I could've died, Anna!"

Anna kisses his cheek and chuckles, "While you were having the surgery done, Elsa and I sent Sven and Olaf to the trolls to see if the can find anything to help heal you. They made a potion for you that will bring your leg back! We just need a little something…"

Anna pulls a blonde hair off Kristoff's head and rushes to a table where Pabbie is sitting.

The rock troll mixes herbs and minerals together, chanting a spell. He walks over to Kristoff and stands on a stool since he's too short to reach the bed.

"What will it do to me?" Kristoff sits up against the pillows, the slightest move on his nubbly leg causing terrible pain.

"This is from the petal of a flower very rare. A magical golden flower. If you drink this potion you should be as good as new."

Anna knows what this flower can do. Her cousin actually holds some of the power in her. She can heal anyone. So hopefully this potion will work too.

Anna sleeps next to Kristoff that night. Not wanting to leave his side. But is woken up by her lover pulling on her nightgown. Anna looks up from the nearby bed and sees Kristoff standing.

"Kristoff! It worked!"

Kristoff picks Anna off the bed and holds her tight in his arms before putting her on her feet. Within the night Kristoff's leg must've grown back.

"If I knew this thing would work sooner, I would've gotten Pabbie right away!," Anna squeals and gives Kristoff a long kiss.

"And Kristoff?..."

"What is it, Feistypants?"

"I love you, and don't ever stay at worklate, EVER again."


End file.
